


Harry Potter & the BDSM mansion

by The_Folky_Boy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Folky_Boy/pseuds/The_Folky_Boy
Summary: Every night, Harry Potter goes to a BDSM mansion with his friends





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley looked through the keyhole of the room she was sleeping in in the Leaky Cauldron. She could see her crush, Harry Potter, walking into his room. Ever since he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets, she has fantasized, dreamed, masturbated thinking of him. She dreamed of what his cock would be like, how it would feel like to give him a blowjob, what it would feel like if he would only fuck her.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione Granger's voice came from behind her. Ginny blushed. She had almost forgotten she was sharing a room with Hermione, and her hand had slipped down into her pants.

"Nothing," Ginny said quickly, pulling her hand out and going to bed.

"Come on, Ginny. What's up?"

"Nothing," she said, "I'm fine..."

"It's Harry, isn't it?"

Ginny bit her lip and nodded slowly. She started to cry. Hermione got up, sat on the bed next to her and hugged her best friend.

"Ok Ginny. There's a game I know that helps in occasions like this."

"A game? What game?"

"Basically, you talk to me about whatever you want to. If it helps you, you remove a piece of clothing. If it doesn't, I remove a piece of clothing."

Ginny thought about it for a moment, "ok then, Hermione. Basically, you know how...how I've liked him since I met him..." she said, kicking off her shows, "and...and then he saved me 2 months ago..." she said, nodding at Hermione, who let her hair down.

"It's ok, take your time..." Hermione said.

"Ever since the Chamber, I've dreamed about him..." she said, taking off her dressing gown, "he had a boner when he knealt down beside me then, I've dreamed about his cock, how it would feel like for me to give him a blowjob, how it would feel like for me to fuck him..." by this stage, she was just in her bra and pants.

"But..." she continued, "since then..." she nodded at Hermione, who started to undress, "he...he's shown no interest...he's too busy spending time with you and Ron..."

Hermione was now also left in her underwear. Hermione smiled. She'd seen Harry's glances towards Ginny and the boners he'd been getting.

"Better?" She asked Ginny.

Ginny was staring at Hermione's chest, and nodded.

"Do you wanna play something else?"

Ginny nodded again. Hermione smiled, wondering what the best way to start was. She leant in slowly, and kissed Ginny slowly but deeply and lovingly. Ginny was surprised, but after a few seconds, melted into the kiss. After a while, they pulled away, and Hermione removed Ginny's bra and pants. Hermione then went to suck on Ginny's boobs, which were still tiny. Ginny moaned, and Hermione had to cast muffliarto on the door and walls. After a little while, Hermione pulled away and took of her bra and pants. Ginny stared at Hermione's tits, and reached out to touch them.

Hermione grabbed her wrists, "not yet, sweetie. You have to lick my pussy." Hermione lay down on the bed and opened her legs.

Ginny was unsure, but moved her tongue up and down Hermione's pussy. It circled around her clit, before she stuck it inside her pussy and swirled it around.

After 10 minutes of this, Hermione told her to stop. Hermione took Ginny's hands and made them fondle her breasts. Ginny smiled, but then Hermione stuck a finger into Ginny's cunt.

"This won't be as good as Harry's cock will be when he fucks you..." said Hermione, "but it'll do for now."

She stuck more fingers inside Ginny, as she moaned louder. Eventually, Ginny's orgasm hit, and Hermione withdrew her fingers and licked the juices of them.

Hermione then dressed Ginny and tucked her up in bed, before kissing her again.

"What was that game called, 'Mione?"

"It was called BDSM. From now on, whenever we are in private, you will be my little girl, and you will adress me as 'Mommy?' Do you understand, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mommy." Ginny said, giggling slightly.

"And you will do what I say," she continued.

"Yes, Mommy."

"And if you ever want me to stop what I'm doing because it gets too much, you will say chocolate frog."

"Yes, Mommy."

With that, Hermione smiled, kissed her forehead, got back into her pjs, got into bed and smiled. She couldn't wait for the upcoming year.

_Current Hierarchy:_

_Hermione - alpha  
Ginny - little girl_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aim to upload once every two weeks, I've currently written 5 chapters and have got 28 planned, but will hopefully get ideas for other chapters. I'm quite inexperienced with writing this kind of thing, so I would love any feedback!


	2. Luna Comes In

It was still in the first term of her fourth year, and Ginny was walking to the Room of Requirement where Hermione had told her to meet her. These last two years with Hermione had been joy. Sure, she had gone a bit too far sometimes. She had beaten her too much sometimes, and sometimes she hadn't been given quite enough freedom, but on the whole, these had been the best two years of her life.

She also felt more confident around Harry now. Hermione had helped her a lot, and she really was sexy. It was hard to see how only Viktor Krum had made a move on her, and how Ron and Harry still only saw her as a friend.

To be fair, Hermione kept on saying smiliar things to her, but that was part of the reason behind their relationship: Hermione was there to make Ginny better.

When she arrived outside the door of the Room of Requirement, she heard a girl giggling. She opened the door slowly, and her jaw dropped.

There was Hermione, sitting on the floor (fully clothed), with Luna sitting next to her, completely naked. Hermione was tickling her under the boob.

Ginny closed the door and Hermione looked up. "GINNY!" she said, running up to her and kissing her passionately.

Ginny kissed back, then pulled away. "What is Luna doing here?" She asked. Hermione looked at her disapprovingly.

"What is Luna doing here, Mommy?" Ginny corrected herself.

"Luna wants to join us."

"As in?"

"It's very simple, Gin. We form a BDSM group, with me as the so called alpha, you as the little girl and Luna as a kitten."

"So it's like a household then, Mommy."

"Basically, darling, yes. You have an alpha, called Mommy and Mistress by different people, you have 'littles', little girls and little boys, 'pets', which can be any animal really, or 'slaves'."

"So, Luna is our pet then, Mommy?"

"Exactly. But, one thing, she belongs to me, not you. Whilst you are her superior, and she will obey you, she is first and foremost obedient to me." With that, Hermione got out her wand and tied Ginny half way up the wall.

"Mommy?"

"Calm down, darling. Watch while I play with Luna, it will make our fun later more enjoyable. And please, don't say the safe word unless you are about to die, it will make it more fun if you don't."

So Ginny stayed there, watching as Hermione tickled Luna under her beast. Then, she kissed her passionately, more passionately than she had ever kissed Ginny. She then started to suck on Luna's boobs, and she threw her head back and moaned.

Hermione then pulled away and started to strip slowly. Ginny bit her lip, and she could hear Luna whimper as Hermione exposed her bust. Hermione beckoned Luna forward and motioned for her to lick her pussy.

Luna knelt down and did just that. "Good little kitten," Hermione would say every now and then.

Ginny's tights were now soaked in her arousal. She was struggling, and couldn't take much more of it. She was relieved when Hermione got her wand and untied Ginny. But no-one predicted what happened next.

Luna was still licking on Hermione's pussy, and Ginny charged towards them. She yanked Hermione up by the hair and kissed her more passionately than ever before. After that, she got out her wand and blasted her to the bed and tied her to it. She then shoved her fingers into her pussy thrust them in and out for at least twenty minutes.

When she had finally finished, Ginny realised what she had done.

"I'm sorry, Mommy..." she started, untying Hermione. But Hermione was smiling.

"Ginny, how would you feel about taking control of the group?

"Taking...control...?"

"We swap places. You become the alpha, I'm your little and Luna is our pet."

Ginny nodded and smiled mischievously.

_Current Hierarchy:  
Ginny - alpha  
Hermione - little girl  
Luna - kitten_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I said you get a chapter once every two weeks, but I've decided to give you two more chapters now. This is for a few reasons, 1, I got more hits, kudos and bookmarks on chapter 1 than I expected in just 2 days, and 2 it's much easier to remember to upload every other Saturday than every other Thursday.
> 
> Like I said before, I would appreciate any feedback you have as I'm inexperienced writing this sort of thing.


	3. Enter Harry Potter

Ginny looked across the Common Room at Harry. He was sitting there gloomily. He had been deverstated ever since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. She couldn't stand him being upset like this. It was time to act: she had spoken to Hermione and Luna the day before, and Harry was coming in.

Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry.  
"Harry?"

Harry looked up, "hey, Ginny."

"Harry..." Ginny continued, "Harry, come with me. I know a way to make you feel better."

Harry nodded and silently got up and followed Ginny out of the Common Room. Ginny winked quickly at Hermione, before leading him to the Room of Requirememt.

They went inside and a small, dark room awaited them.

"How is this going to make me feel better?" Harry asked.

"You need to do what I say, and you will."

Harry nodded and waited.

"Strip," Ginny commanded. Harry looked confused but did so, stopping before removing his boxers.

"Continue," Ginny prompted, and Harry pulled his boxers down.

Ginny came up to him and pushed him down to the floor. She then tied his hands behind his back and his ankles together. She then produced a whip and started tapping him on the cheek.

"Now, think of something you really wish didn't happen, that you really want to forget about. And if I go too far, say Chocolate Frog."

Harry thought about when Sirius fell into the veil a few weeks ago. The whip smacked against his cheek, and then his chest. His thoughts of Sirius dying were soon replaced by the pain, Cedric's death vanished and Peter Pettigrew never escaped.

Ginny untied his hands but then retied them to his now sensative chest. She then whipped his back.

Three strokes and Buckbeak never lost the hearing.  
Five stokes and he hasn't been poisoned by the Basilisk.  
Ten strokes and he had never seen Ginny's lifeless body.

Eventually, Ginny stopped. She ran her tongue down his back, liking all the cuts and bruises, and then hugged Harry's head against her chest.

"This is my world, Harry," Ginny said, "I hope you decide to join us. If you do join us, me and Hermione will be your betters and Luna will be your lower. If you want another session like this, find me or Hermione. If you want to take out your anger on someone, find Luna. But you can only do those if you choose to stay..."

With that, Ginny kissed Harry passionately. After a while, Ginny pulled away, and Harry said, "I'll stay with you, Ginny."

Ginny smiled, "you are now my and Hermione's puppy. Luna is our kitten. You will share a room with Luna."

"Share a room?"

"Yeah. Everynight, we get whisked away to a mansion. Me and Hermione share the master bedroom on the top floor, you and Luna will share one on the second floor. Now, you will call me and Hermione 'Mistress', but when we are both around, you will call me 'Mistress' and her 'Miss'. Do you understand, my puppy?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Ginny smiled, and the room became their mansion. "You run along and have fun with Luna, Harry."

_Current Hierarchy:  
Ginny - alpha  
Hermione - little girl  
Harry - puppy  
Luna - kitten_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I would appreciate any feedback you have as I'm inexperienced writing this sort of thing.


	4. Susan

Hermione was walking along the corridors shortly before she had to go to bed. She had been frustrated recently. Ever since Ginny had taken Harry into the group, she had always wanted to spend time with him. She was left with Luna most of the time. She still got some time with Ginny and Harry, and Luna was extremely hot and sexy and lovely, but she needed more variation.

So, when she saw the curvy Susan Bones walking down the corridor towards her, smiling as she got near, Hermione's eyes lit up. She could see something was up with her, so pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Hermione...what are you doing?" Susan asked

"Are you alright, Susan?" Hermione asked, it's just you seem...off...:

"I...I'm fine..." Susan said, holding back tears.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

Susan then burst into tears. Hermione hugged her tightly, then the room started spinning and it became the mansion.

"Where...where are we?" Susan asked

"A more private place, somewhere we can...talk..."

Hermione wiped Susan's hair away from her eyes, "now, tell me what's wrong..."

"You...you-know-who...murdered my whole family," she said tearfully.

Hermione hugged her tightly. She secretly knew that she and Susan had 2 of the largest bra sizes at Hogwarts, along with Cho and a few seventh years, so she pressed her tits against Susan's.

"I..." Hermione started, but then moved around to her back. She started to massarge her shoulders.

"Hermione...what..."

"Just relax, Susan. You'll feel better."

Hermione continued to massarge her shoulders, slowly moving forward, and hearing the occasional moan escape from Susan's lips.

Hermione looked down and saw that her tights were soaked with what she assumed was arousal rather than pee, so she took that as a sign that she could proceed. She slipped her hands down her top to massarge Susan's breasts, and then he kissed her neck repeatedly. Susan did not attempt to stop this, and didn't question it, so Hermione continued.

She then sucked on her neck, and Susan moaned loudly. She then moved her kisses up her neck and onto her cheek. She then pulled her down to the floor and lay on top of her. Susan was smiling, and Hermione decided to snog that grin off her face. She kissed her passionately, and ripped all her clothes off. She massarged her tits, before rolling of her and lying next to her. She smiled and rested her head on her chest.

"Hermione...thank you..." Susan whispered.

"Do you want more of that?" A voice rang out from behind them. It was Ginny.

Susan nodded.

Ginny said, "join us then. There are 4 of us in a BDSM group at the moment, join us."

Susan nodded again, then asked "who is in what position?"

"I'm the alpha," Ginny said, "Hermione's my little girl, a sort of 2nd in command, Harry is our dog, Luna is our puppy, and you can be our slave slash little girl."

"Why both?"

"I'm too nice to make someone a slave and only a slave. You will still call all 4 of us Mistress or Master, though. Most of the time. And you'll be sharing a room with Harry and Luna."

_Current Hierarchy:_  
Ginny - alpha  
Hermione - little girl  
Harry - puppy  
Luna - kitten  
Susan - slave/little girl 


	5. Harry, Luna and Susan

Harry stood outside Ginny and Hermione's bedroom. He couldn't approach it, which meant that Ginny and Hermione didn't want anyone to come in. But he needed them, the image of Sirius' death had come back into his mind. He needed them, but couldn't get to them. He'd have to get relief some other way.

He went back to his room and was about to enter when he heard moaning from inside. He peeked through the keyhole.

Luna was violently rubbing Susan's clit, and kissing her passionately. She was rubbing her to orgasm after orgasm, Susan was shaking and moaning. Luna then stood up, but tied Susan to the wall. Harry decided to make an entrance.

Harry strode into the room and kissed Luna passionately. Then, he went up to Susan,

"You just wait there, Susie," he said, "I'll attend to you later."

Harry then pushed Luna onto the bed and then started to massarge her ass. Luna squealed in delight, and then ripped Harry's clothes off. She then ran kisses down Harry's body. When she got to his cock, she stopped, kissed the head and then took a bit of him into her mouth. She moved her tongue round his head, then took all of him in his mouth.

"Good little kitty," Harry said.

Luna continued, circling her tongue round his head until Harry cummed.

Harry smiled, and started to suck on her tits. Luna smiled and moaned as Harry kissed her nipples. He then rubbed hee clit and continued until she cummed. He then tied her to the bed and started to fuck her slowly.

Susan was shaking uncontrollably. Her arousal was running down her thighs and she could feel she was close to cumming. She tried rubbing her thighs for some relief, but it didn't help much.

Harry quickened his pace and Luna soom cummed, but Harry continued until he came again. He kissed her gently, before leaving her tied up and went to attend to Susan.

"You having fun there, Susie?" He asked, before biting her neck.

"Just get on with it, you bastard."

"That's no way to talk to your betters, Susan."

"You wait. I just have tell Ginny or Hermione..."

"I don't think you will. You just had to say the safe word if you really wanted me to stop. You enjoyed it!"

Susan blushed and bit her lip. It had been maddening, but she had enjoyed it.

"Hey, it's ok..." Harry said, and he kissed her passionately. He untied her from the wall, only to turn her round and tie her to the wall again. He then penetrated her ass.

Susan moaned loudly. She'd had sex with Harry before, but this was the first time she'd had anal sex. It felt wonderful.

She came on the third thrust, but Harry continued. He didn't let up after she cummed a second, then a third time.

Susan had cummed 7 times before Harry finally came. Harry then untied her, carried her bridal style to Susan's bed, lay her down and tucked her in. He then went to lie next to Luna on their bed, and he untied her.

_Current Hierarchy:  
Ginny - alpha  
Hermione - little girl  
Harry - puppy  
Luna - kitten  
Susan - slave/little girl_


	6. John

Susan sat in a corner of the Hufflepuff Common Room. She had really enjoyed the last week in the sex mansion, but it wasn't all great. She was fed up of being the 'slave', and Ginny and/or Hermione hogged Harry most of the time, so she didn't have the feel of a cock inside her that often.

Ginny, however, had told Susan that if she could find someone who was willing to be the slave in the group, she could become a kitten, like Luna, but she had to find the person.

There was also a new magical contract put in place: all those in the group will stay in the group unless the alpha dismisses them. They were all fairly confident that Ginny would let them go if they wanted to, but taking away the choice made it more fun.

Susan looked around the room and saw a shy boy in her year look towards her then quickly look away. She had noticed doing this quite a bit, sometimes getting a boner. Despite being shy, he was hot, and Susan was surprised she hadn't made a move on him before.

"Hey," she said, approaching him.

He looked up and smiled slightly, "hi, Susan."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much."

Susan looked down and saw that he had got a boner. She smiled to herself, grabbed his cock and transported them to the cellar of the mansion (which had become Susan's bedroom).

"Susan..." John started, but he couldn't finish as Susan had pushed him against a wall and was kissing him passionately.

John found himself kissing back, and Susan tapped her wand against him and his clothes fell to the floor, followed by her own. She got down on her knees, looked up at John and took his cock between her boobs.

John moaned loudly. It felt wonderful. He soon found himself close to cumming, at which point Susan clamped her mouth down on his cock and swallowed all the semen John ejaculated.

She then dragged him down onto the floor and kissed him slowly but lovingly. But, she added some magic into this kiss, magic that meant, for the next half an hour, John would worship the ground Susan trod on, do anything she said, and be completely at her mercy.

Susan started to fiddle with John's cock, before pulling him up and strapping him face down to the bed that she had so often been strapped to.

She got out a whip. Every time she beat John's ass with it, he went "thank you, Mistress!"

"Listen to me, John," she said, "how would you like to be slave to some of the hottest girls at Hogwarts?"

"PLEASE!" John screamed, because this was exactly what Susan wanted him to say.

"Don't you want to know who they are?"

"I don't care, I'll be your slave. That's all that matters."

Susan smirked and whipped his ass again, before unstrapping him, turning him round then strapping him back down again. She rubbed her pussy against his cock, before taking it inside her and bouncing up and down on it. John came quite quickly. She could tell he was losing his vaginity, and it was a bit disappointing that he came so soon. But she smiled, leant in and kissed him lovingly. The magic had worn off, but he loved Susan, and was looking forward to being a sex slave.

"We're gonna have to train you up a lot "

_Current Hierarchy:  
Ginny - alpha  
Hermione - little girl  
Harry - puppy  
Luna - kitten  
Susan - 2nd kitten  
John - slave/little boy_


	7. Demelza

On the whole, Harry felt that the first Quidditch Practice of the season had gone pretty well. The two new beaters were not as good as Fred and George were, but certainly better than the replacements Angelina found last year, Ron looked good in front of the posts, Ginny and Katie were as brilliant as ever, but Demelza was his one worry. She wasn't bad, she had some real talent, but she was inexperienced.

"It seems to me," Ginny told Harry, "that Demelza expects the other chasers to be better than her, she expects them to dominate her plays."

Harry looked at Ginny cautiously, "are you thinking what I think you are...?"

Ginny winked, "just to help her out."

Harry laughed, "when will it be enough for you? You've got 3 girls and 2 boys under your control now."

"It will never be enough," sang Ginny, and then said, "we'll be helping her, Harry. If we dominate her off the Quidditch Pitch, she won't expect to be dominated on the Pitch."

"I'm not sure, Ginny..."

"Oh come off it. I've seen how horny she gets. Ever since she got on the team there's not a night that passes without her masturbating and whispering either your name, my name or Katie's name."

"No, Ginny..."

"Harry, remember who I am."

Harry sighed, "fine."

Ginny and Harry went up to Demelza. "Hey..." she started, before Ginny took her and Harry's hands and they appeared in Ginny's bedroom at the mansion.

"Um...guys? What are we doing here?"

"You see, Dem, your Quidditch playing isn't as good as I thought..." Harry began

"And you seem as if you enjoy the other chasers being better than you."

"I...I...I don't know what you're...talking about..." Demelza stuttered

"Come off it Dem," Ginny said, "you LIKE being dominated."

Demelza gulped, "oh all right. I do. But no one ever does in real life, so I have to pretend on the Quidditch Pitch."

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled.

"Tell you what, Demelza" Harry said, "if we...help...you off the pitch, do you promise to improve your game,"

"What are you..." Demelza began, but she couldn't finish as Ginny gagged her. Harry then started to remove Demelza's clothes slowly.

Demelza moaned loudly, and soon she was completely in the nude. Harry then got on his knees and started to lick Demelza's pussy.

Demelza moaned louder. Harry continued to lick Dem's pussy, as Ginny pressed her lips against Demelza's.

Harry and Ginny continued until Demelza had came 10 times. Then, they tied her to the wall as Harry and Ginny started to get undressed.

Demelza could only watch and Ginny pushed Harry onto the bed and started to rub her pussy against Harry's cock.

'I want that' Demelza thought.

Ginny then put Harry inside her, and started to move up and down slowly, kissing Harry from time to time. As she quickened her pace, Demelza came again. She couldn't believe how cruel Ginny and Harry were being, yet she was secretly enjoying it.

Eventually, they stopped.

"Be patient, Dem," Ginny said, "Harry will fuck you at some point."

Harry went up to Demelza, snogged her passionately, then untied her. Ginny pointed her wand at Demelza and muttered something, which made Demelza part of their BDSM group at the bottom of the ladder. Demelza was completely at their mercy.

_Current Hierarchy:  
Ginny - alpha  
Hermione - little girl  
Harry - puppy  
Luna - kitten  
Susan - 2nd kitten  
John - slave/little boy  
Demelza - slave/little girl_


End file.
